


Billy the Exterminator horror story

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the exterminator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: A Series of Monstrous encounters of Billy the Exterminator and his twins





	1. The Monstrous rat Part 1

Billy Bretherton,43, and his two young children twins Bryce and Maci, both 11 years old were in Chicago, Illinois. Billy is doing a rat job, and his ex no longer wanted responsibilities for the two twins, and Mary is on a monthly vacation. So, he took them with him. 

"Maci baby stay by me." Billy said.  
"Ok daddy." Maci said.  
"Ok I see the entry point." Billy said.  
"Yuck! It's spooky." Bryce sis. "Boooo!!"  
"Bryce stop that!" Maci said.  
"Bryce." Billy said. "Stop scaring your sister."  
"Ok." Bryce said.

As they were looking around they heard a huge thud. Maci jumped, and Billy put his twins close to him. He was wondering what that was. 

"Holy cow." Billy said.

They didn't know that this is the beginning of a horrifying nightmare. Billy hears another thud, and he is tucked in the corner hiding his children behind him protecting them with his life. 

"Daddy I'm scared." Maci said.

The difference in the twins is; Bryce is braver, and Maci is more jumpy and nervous. 

"Nothing won't hurt you." Billy said.

He'd die for his kids. They hear another thud, and this is now frightening for the trio. Billy had them get down and he's down on his knees and praying that whatever this thing is don't find them. He isn't gonna lose his children, he will more likely die protecting his kids. 

"Shhh." Billy said. 

Billy realized that they're gonna be stuck here for the rest of the night, and so he tucked his kids in his long jacket and sat down in between them and had them cuddle up to him. He's gonna stay awake. He's just want them safe.


	2. The Monstrous rat part 2

It's 2am, and Billy was still awake. His children were asleep. He got up and went to the window to see if anything is out there. He saw a huge monster like rat. He jumped and it woke on of his kids up. The monster saw him, and he went to the door and blocked it with a desk so it can't get in. He came back to Maci still awake from the commotion. Billy sat down and put her in his lap. And she didn't fall back asleep. That monster was huge. The door was rattling. 

"Please hold up?" Billy whispered.  
"What is it daddy?" Maci said.  
"A monstrous rat." Billy said. 

It got quiet, and Billy got up, and Maci followed behind him. He opened the door and looked at Maci.

"Stay here." Billy said. 

Maci nodded and Billy walked out the door, and he was looking all over, when he was thrown down. The monstrous rat was on top of him. Billy was fighting it off. Maci came out and looked in horror. 

"Hey you!" Maci said. "Come get me!"

The rat turned around to see Maci and she ran off. The rat followed behind soon after.

"Maci baby." Billy said, quietly.  
"Dad what's going on?" Bryce said.  
"Get in the truck!" Billy said. "A monstrous rat is after Maci!"

They got into the truck, and went to find his daughter. Billy's in father panic mode. He saw the monstrous rat captured, and Maci standing there. Billy rushed out of the truck and held Maci close to him. 

"Hi I'm John." John said.  
"I'm Billy." Billy said.   
"She was chased by this huge rat." John said. "We have been waiting to capture him. Thanks to her we did. Maci thank you."  
"You're welcome!" Maci said.


End file.
